Nuestra primera cita
by JulietaPotter
Summary: Harry y Hermione viven los estragos de una primera cita horrorosamente desastrosa, lo cual la convierte en especial e inolvidable para ambos. Cap único. ¡Regalo para Cammiel!


**Nuestra primera cita**

Songfic basado en la canción

"_First Date" de Blink 182  
_

Por:

**Julieta**

**--------------------oOo--------------------**

**Summary:** La primer cita de Harry y Hermione. No siempre sale todo como quisieras, pero también la mala suerte puede tener buenos resultados.

**Género:** Romance/Humor/Songfic.

**Clasificación: **PG-13**  
**

**Disclaimer: **Personajes (adorables, por cierto), lugares y demás, propiedad de JK Rowling y la WB. Canción: _"First Date"_ de Blink 182.

**Advertencias: **Puede contener algunas referencias sexuales, es lo que se le llama, un texto _lime_.

No toma en cuenta HBP (a Dios gracias!)

Sé que hay algunas palabras y frases de la canción que no concuerdan con la historia, como esperar en un auto o que sea de noche en vez de día, pero... ¡qué mas dá!

* * *

**Dedicatoria: **para **Cammiel. **Por su cumpleaños, por su linda amistad y por ser mi futura traductora oficial (lo último no es cierto, eh?... bueno, sólo si tú quieres...XD).

**Notas:** Tratando algo nuevo, y respondiendo a la propuesta 010 de LPDF ideada por la increíble, ingeniosa y malvada **Billiwig**, ahora escribí esto que es un intento de songfic.

Se supone que debía ser algo ligerito y para pasar el rato, jajaja! Bueno, yo me he divertido mucho escribiéndolo, y se lo he dedicado a mi amiga Cammiel como un regalo súper-mega-ultra atrasado de cumpleaños...

Les mando un saludo a todos mis amigos y amigas de FanFiction y un aplauso a los que se atrevan a leer este monstruo Frankenstein que me ha quedado, jeje.

**

* * *

**

_In the car I just can't wait,  
to pick you up on our very first date.  
_

-¿De qué te ríes?... ¿Tan horrible me veo?

Harry le hizo la pregunta a un Ron extremadamente colorado, quizá debido a los ingentes esfuerzos que hacía para no reírse de su amigo. El pelirrojo resopló negando con su cabeza, situación que a Harry le preocupó más que proporcionarle alivio.

-¡Por Merlín! Yo sólo quería peinarme un poco.

Ron se levantó de su cama y dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda a Harry, lo animó frente al espejo:

-No te preocupes Harry, no estás tan mal… Estoy seguro que Hermione apreciará tus esfuerzos por verte como gente decente.

Harry lo fulminó con la mirada y rindiéndose ante su inmejorable aspecto, se dio la media vuelta y caminó hacia la puerta del dormitorio… Era como trasladarse directo a la guillotina siendo un aristócrata francés, pero al mismo tiempo sentía que no podía esperar ni un segundo más. Era la hora ya, pero él estaba listo desde hacía tres.

Nunca se había sentido peor, los nervios le comían el estómago y lo hacían sentirse débil y mareado… pensó que se pondría enfermo y quizás vomitaría en medio de la cita… _eso sería perfecto_.

-Vamos, Harry… -le dijo Ron mientras lo alcanzaba en las escaleras. –¡Tú y Hermione se conocen desde hace más de seis años! Y sinceramente, no creo que le parezcas feo… De hecho, sé de muy buena fuente que constantemente te nombra en sus sueños; y que además…

Ron se calló al notar los ojos de Harry lanzarle una gélida y muda advertencia de que estaba vadeando terreno prohibido.

-…Por eso digo que mucha suerte en tu primera cita con ella, amigo.

Harry no lo escuchaba ya, estaba paralizado en el último escalón. Aún protegido en la penumbra de la escalinata, miraba a Hermione en la Sala Común, quien esperaba por él caminando de un lado a otro con impaciencia. Si estaba nerviosa, Harry no lo notó… él sólo pudo observar lo increíblemente guapa que se veía con una ligera pero larga falda de algodón de mucho vuelo y una pequeña blusa ajustada que permitía ver mucho más de su escote de lo que el muchacho estaba acostumbrado. _¡Por todas las ninfas del mundo, qué belleza de chica!. ¿Cómo se pudo fijar en mí?_

Embobado, caminó tímido hacia ella sin reparar en las miradas burlonas que todos sus compañeros de Gryffindor le dirigieron. La verdad de las cosas era que con su afán de arreglarse el rebelde cabello que insistía en tener vida propia a la altura de la coronilla, había tomado prestada la goma para peinar muggle de Dean, embarrándose una cantidad más que considerable en toda la cabeza y creyendo que se vería mejor así. Pero lo único que había conseguido era un aspecto muy parecido al que deja un thestral cuando te lame restos de sangre del cabello.

Hermione se fijó en él y Harry la miró morderse los labios en un gesto que le dijo todo, haciéndolo sudar frío: _¡No le gusto!. ¡Le parezco feo!_

-¡Harry! –exclamó ella, echando un vistazo a Ron, quien de espaldas al ojiverde se revolcaba en espasmos de histérica risa silenciosa. –Qué… eh, qué diferente te ves hoy.

Harry no respondió. Ambos se quedaron mirándose con aprehensión, el chico se preguntaba porqué las citas tenían que ser así… Ellos dos tenían, tal como había dicho Ron, siglos de conocerse y no había nadie en el mundo con quien Harry se sintiera más cómodo que con Hermione. Sin embargo, esa mañana todo estaba de cabeza, completamente al revés. _¿Por qué no puede ser como una salida a Hogsmeade cualquiera?. ¿Por qué hoy es todo tan extraño?_

_Is it cool if I hold your hand?  
Is it wrong if I think it's lame to dance?  
_

Afuera hacía un clima espectacular, la hermosa y fragante primavera lucía todo su esplendor agitando con suave brisa las ramas floridas de los árboles camino a Hogsmeade. Hermione y Harry caminaban a dos metros de distancia el uno del otro, lo cual era bastante inusual en ellos, pues siempre lo habían hecho casi tomados de la mano, en los tiempos que se suponía sólo eran dos buenos amigos.

Pero ese día, en su cita primera, cuando por fin Harry se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que Hermione le gustaba y significaba para él y se decidió a aprovechar la última salida al pueblo de magos en ése, su último año en Hogwarts; con el plan y propósito de declararle su amor en una tarde llena de pasión… las cosas entre ellos parecían haber adquirido características desconocidas.

Como si de repente, fueran un par de extraños afanosos de gustarse el uno al otro, cuando eso no era absolutamente necesario pues ambos se amaban desde hacía mucho ya.

Hermione caminaba tan seria y distraída, que Harry juraba que él estaba haciendo algo mal. _Creo que debería tomarla de la mano_, pensó con terror. Poco a poco, empezó a acercarse a ella conforme iban avanzando en la ladera. Tragó saliva nervioso cuando por fin estuvo justo a su lado, y entonces la chica lo miró con dulzura, animándolo a concluir su aventura.

Temblando como hoja al viento, Harry levantó su brazo (qué pesado estaba, por cierto) y torpemente, aferró la pequeña y fresca mano de ella. Pero de inmediato, supo que algo no marchaba bien, pues Hermione frunció el ceño y como si lo dudara un momento, lo miró a los ojos y le dijo:

-Harry… Discúlpame, pero… es que estás sudado y pegajoso, y yo…

-¡Merlín!. ¡Es cierto! –gritó Harry soltándola como si le quemara, al percatarse que no se había lavado las manos después de ponerse la goma en el cabello y con los nervios estaba sudando. _¡Torpe, estúpido!. ¡CEREBRO DE TROLL!_ se dijo. -¡Hermione, lo siento tanto!

Ella no respondió, parecía estarse controlando para no sonreír ante los intentos de Harry de limpiarse las manos en su pantalón, provocando que unas pequeñas manchas brillantes aparecieran en su prenda azul de mezclilla.

Afortunadamente para el muchacho, llegaron justo en ese momento al pueblo, y entonces para su perfecto y enorme horror, Hermione le sugirió:

-¿Te gustaría ir a lo madame Tudipié? Dicen que es muy bonito y que sirve buen café…

La chica no terminó su frase, pues de seguro la cara que Harry hizo la obligó a callarse… La verdad es que Harry no le apetecía para nada regresar a ese cursi lugar nunca más, y menos con ella. Él quería que ese día todo fuera diferente y especial, pero al mismo tiempo añoraba lo familiar.

-¿Qué te parece si vamos a donde siempre? "Las Tres Escobas" es el mejor lugar. ¿No? Y con este clima prefiero cerveza de mantequilla sobre café…

Hermione hizo un mohín de decepción y Harry se sintió terriblemente mal y culpable.

-¡Pero sólo si tú quieres, Hermione! Yo… haré lo que te guste.

-Déjalo así, Harry. Tienes razón, hace demasiado calor como para elegir café.

Jamás una cerveza de mantequilla le había sabido tan amarga como aquella… Un pesado silencio, enorme y denso como neblina en Londres los tenía dominados a los dos. Harry se desesperaba preguntándose qué diablos estaba pasando, porqué todo se estaba complicando…

_Do you like my stupid hair?  
Would you guess that I didn't know what to wear? _

El lugar estaba tan abarrotado que se sentía sofocado, además de que se reducía el considerable espacio para tener un mínimo de confort… Un mesero pasó junto a ellos, portando con gran habilidad una charola cargada de diferentes bebidas heladas, haciendo precario pero admirable equilibrio con una sola mano.

En eso, Harry miró de reojo a una pareja que se abría paso hacia su mesa, eran un rubio alto y una delgada pelirroja, que iban felizmente tomados de la mano… Harry suspiró fastidiado, lo único que le faltaba en ese momento era justo eso, Malfoy y Ginny presumiendo de su linda relación de pareja delante de todos ellos.

Y en un brusco movimiento que Harry juró fue a propósito, el chico de Slytherin empujó con bastante rudeza al mesero que, precisamente, iba trasladando la charola por encima de la cabeza del ojiverde… y entonces, el desastre ocurrió.

Un golpe tras otro hasta hacerle perder la cuenta de cuántos vasos y copas encontraron en la cabeza de Harry digno lugar para pista de aterrizaje, con el consabido derramamiento de los fríos y dulces tragos sobre su cabello y camisa. Hermione gritó y se levantó de un salto, mientras Malfoy se alejaba riéndose a carcajadas y Ginny, muy apenada, pedía disculpas en su nombre a sus compañeros de Gryffindor.

-Pero... ¿De qué te disculpas, cariño? –le gritó Malfoy muy ufano desde una mesa cercana. -¿No viste las fachas de Potter? Te aseguro que le hice un favor al arruinarle su "peinado".

Ni Ginny ni Hermione pudieron disimular sus sonrisas ante la verdad dicha por Draco, mientras que Harry fingía que no se daba cuenta y quitándose sus chorreantes gafas, se sacudía de la cabeza como perrito recién bañado. Furioso por su mala suerte, se levantó de golpe y se encaminó hacia el baño.

Tuvo que meter la cabeza dentro del chorro del agua, consciente que cuando las bebidas secaran, su cabello estaría más tieso que las encrespadas barbas de Hagrid. Terminó y con su varita, se aplicó a él mismo un encantamiento _tergeo_ para secarse la cabeza y a la mejor de sus camisetas, la cual lucía manchas de diferentes colores en toda su extensión… _¡Malditos demonios!_, pensó al recordar que estuvo toda la noche mirando su escaso guardarropa para poder elegir lo mejorcito y lucirlo en su cita de ese día… Y ahora, él estaba hecho una soberana facha.

¿Cómo diantre le iba a gustar a Hermione así?. ¿Cómo le iba a confesar que tenía meses que se había dado cuenta que la amaba como a nadie y que se volvía loco por besarla en los labios? Ni siquiera el lugar se prestaba para ello, había tanta gente alrededor que estaba muerto del miedo.

-Definitivamente, necesito más privacidad –se dijo él mismo ante el espejo.

-Y una camiseta nueva –agregó su despeinado reflejo.

_I'm too scared of what you think  
You make me nervous so I really can't eat  
_

Regresó con aire derrotado hacia la mesa dónde Hermione lo esperaba, se había rendido ante el hecho que jamás domaría a su cabello… Pero si hubiese visto la expresión de gusto y felicidad que la chica hizo cuando lo vio venir con su cabello tan alborotado y despeinado de siempre, se hubiera sentido mucho más seguro.

Aunque ella se lo dijera quizá él no lo creyera, pero la realidad era que Hermione adoraba su cabello así tal cual era, y por eso se decepcionó cuando lo vio salir peinado de su habitación… La chica se entusiasmó pensando que si esa tarde Harry la besaba, ella podría pasar sus dedos entre su indómita y negra melena, como tantas veces había añorado hacerlo. Sonrió para sus adentros y agradeció infinitamente la broma de Malfoy.

Harry se sentó a su lado sin mirarla a los ojos. Se sentía feo y sucio, y estaba seguro que había echado por la borda cualquier oportunidad romántica con Hermione.

-¿Te gustaría ordenar algo de comer, Harry? –le preguntó ella quedamente.

Harry levantó la vista por fin, armándose de valor. No tenía pizca de hambre; de hecho, sentía que se había quedado sin estómago. En su lugar, percibía un nudo apretado que le zumbaba de modo intermitente e irregular, además de una necesidad insalvable de salir corriendo del lugar. Quizá Hermione interpretó acertadamente su mirada, pues sin esperar respuesta, le sugirió:

-¿O tal vez prefieras salir de aquí a caminar o… algo?

_Let's go, don't wait, this night's almost over  
Honest, let's make this night last forever_

El sol de la tarde era intenso, y la caminata por el pueblo les pareció cansada y fastidiosa. El muchacho añoraba el atardecer, pero en esa época del año los días se alargaban abochornando a la gente sin piedad. Buscando un poco de frescura, Harry se encaminó hacia las afueras, y Hermione sólo lo siguió. Ella se estaba empezando a deprimir al igual que Harry, pues le estaba preocupando la posibilidad de que la timidez del joven mago jamás le permitiría declarársele a ella… Y ella, Hermione, simplemente se moría por escuchar de los labios del muchacho las palabras que necesitaba oír para saber que él la estimaba como algo más que una buena amiga.

Porque ella lo quería. Desde hacía tanto que no recordaba. Y también lo deseaba; tal cual como Ron lo había dicho, existían noches dónde sus sueños eran Harry y sólo Harry; y lo que se veía haciendo ella con él en sus sueños, no era tema de plática en la sobremesa de ninguna comida.

Se mordió los labios y suspiró triste… de seguro tampoco ese día sería _el día_. Tendría que resignarse, tal vez. O tal vez no.

_Forever and ever, let's make this last forever  
Forever and ever, let's make this last forever  
_

Sus pasos los llevaron en incómodo silencio hasta la cerca que bordeaba la Casa de los Gritos, y cuando Harry hizo el ademán de querer volver sobre sus huellas, notó que Hermione se quedaba de pie observando la derruida construcción con interés. El chico miró la casa sin encontrar nada que justificara la atención que su amiga le prestaba, pero aún así no la apresuró por regresar a Hogsmeade. Se paró junto a ella, apoyando sus brazos en la astillada cerca de madera.

Harry resopló hacia arriba, haciendo que los cabellos despeinados que le caían sobre la frente danzaran frenéticos, y Hermione, que lo miraba con el rabillo del ojo, sintió su corazón dar un doloroso vuelco. Ese tic que Harry hacía de manera inconsciente la volvía loca… O mejor dicho, la excitaba. El muchacho lo hacía todo el tiempo, especialmente en los días calurosos, incrementando también la temperatura corpórea de su amiga sin proponérselo.

_When you smile, I melt inside  
I'm not worthy for a minute of your time  
_

-Bonita vista... ¿verdad? –comentó Harry, sabiendo que era algo estúpido pero creyendo que la cita era ya lo suficiente mala como para poder empeorarla con nada. –Te juro que después de haber vivido en Privet Drive con los Dursley, cualquier casa de espanto me parece un paraíso. Ésa sí que era una auténtica casa de gritos… o mejor dicho, chillidos; porque Dudley se la pasaba todo el tiempo rebuznando.

Su sorpresa fue realmente mayúscula cuando Hermione rió cantarina ante lo dicho por él, y Harry la miró sinceramente asombrado… _Vaya, le parezco gracioso. ¿Quién lo diría? _Repentinamente, se animó.

Sonrió mirando hacía la lejanía de nuevo… no creía poder sostener sus ojos en el bello rostro de su amiga cuando ésta sonreía, pues era esa expresión la que más se le antojaba para cubrirla con un beso.

Suspiró resignado, pues creía que por esa ocasión ya había metido suficiente la pata como para intentar besarla… ni siquiera pensaba hablarle ya de sus sentimientos. Quizá en alguna otra salida… del próximo verano… O del siglo entrante… _¡Merlín, por supuesto que no querrá volver a intentar una cita conmigo, aparte de feo, soy un desastre!_

_I really wish it was only me and you  
I'm jealous of everybody in the room _

Justo estaba por preguntarle a al chica si le apetecía regresar a Hogwarts ya, pues era de esperarse que no estuviera disfrutando la aburrida cita con él; cuando un coro de voces los saludaron a sus espaldas, obligándolos a voltear y descubrir a toda una comitiva de Hufflepuff que llegaban a admirar la famosa reliquia mágica del pueblo.

Harry hizo una mueca de disgusto que para Hermione no pasó desapercibida, pues entre ellos venía Zacharias Smith, quien el ojiverde sabía estaba notablemente prendado de su amiga de cabello castaño, aunque ella jamás le había dado ninguna razón ni aliento para ello

El pedante muchacho venía como guía de un grupito de chicas de tercer grado, y siendo su primera vez en Hogsmeade estaban bastante impresionadas de conocer la famosa casa encantada del pueblo. Pero más fascinadas se mostraron al ver a Harry parado junto al camino, y de inmediato lo rodearon intentando entablar una charla con el chico que, sin desearlo ni proponérselo, era el más popular de todos los de séptimo.

Zacharias no pareció molestarse ante ello, pues aprovechó que Harry quedó atrapado entre media docena de chiquillas gritonas para acercarse a Hermione y saludarla de mano, exagerando sus modales cual caballero inglés del siglo antepasado.

Inundado y cegado por los celos, el chico de ojos verdes no se percató que los galanteos de Smith eran olímpicamente ignorados por Hermione, y que en realidad, ella tenía una cara de enorme y terrible fastidio.

Pero Zacharias era insistente, y sin importarle que ese día Hermione fuera la cita de Harry, aprovechó un descuido de ésta y la tomó de una mano, llevándosela a los labios antes que la muchacha pudiera soltarse y evitar el atrevido beso que asquerosamente le plantó en el dorso de su mano.

Harry no perdió nota de esa acción, y fue más de lo que su inseguro y lastimado corazón pudo soportar.

Podía haber aguantado todo… No le había importado que Malfoy derramara medio bar en su cabeza, ni tampoco que Hermione no pensara que él era guapo o bien vestido. No le había interesado demasiado que la cita fuera un rotundo fracaso, pues siempre tendría la esperanza de una segunda oportunidad mientras Hermione y él siguieran siendo los mejores amigos.

Pero… ¿Eso?

Eso sí que no lo soportaría. Si Hermione prefería a jóvenes pesados y ñoños, que se quedara con Smith… Él había tenido suficiente y ahora se marcharía.

_Please don't look at me with those eyes  
Please don't hint that you're capable of lies _

Caminó a pasos agigantados hacia el exacto lado contrario de dónde ella y el estúpido Hufflepuff se encontraban: hacia la tambaleante Casa de los Gritos. El corrillo de niñas le pidieron a chillidos que volviera, que eso era muy peligroso hasta para el mismísimo Harry Potter, vencedor del que-no-debe-ser-nombrado. Por supuesto que Harry se tapó las orejas con las manos y simplemente las ignoró.

Iba furioso… Empezó a sudar copiosamente y no era sólo por el calor. Miró hacia abajo su camisera antes limpia y pasable, ahora convertida en un collage multicolor y se comparó con las elegantes ropas del que creía era su rival y más se enojó.

Llegó ante el inseguro edificio, cuyas puertas y ventanas lucían tapiadas y cerradas. Incapaz de regresar sobre sus pasos, caminó alrededor de la sombría casa, deseando que los otros se fueran ya para poder volver a Hogwarts sin tener que darles la cara.

Se detuvo ante lo que parecía ser la trampilla al sótano, y ahí se sentó. La madera crujió peligrosamente, como advirtiéndole algo al muchacho, pero éste la ignoró. Respiraba y resoplaba agitadamente, arrepintiéndose justo en ese momento de haber dejado a Hermione en manos del patán aquel… había sido una tremenda grosería de su parte. Ahora sí que la había hecho bien. _Lo arruiné, me he quedado sin ninguna maldita oportunidad_, pensaba desalentado.

Tenía la vista clavada en el suelo, mirando sin ver el descuidado terreno, cuando de pronto unos pequeños pies enfundados en sandalias y que él conocía muy bien, se plantaron ante él, estorbándole la vista de la tierra y pasto seco. Armándose de valor, levantó la cara y un escalofrío lo recorrió al ver la furia en los ojos miel de su mejor amiga.

_¡Merlín, esto indica peligro!. ¡Es alerta roja con ganas!_

Tragó saliva dolorosamente, e intentó en vano una sonrisa, que más bien pareció mueca de dolor de estómago.

-¿Qué demonios pensabas dejándome sola con el imbécil ese, Harry? –le reclamó indignada.

_¿Imbécil?... buena señal, cambiamos al color ámbar._

-Pensé que te agradaba su compañía y quise darte… espacio –susurró él dolido. –Cómo en realidad, tú y yo sólo somos amigos… tienes derecho de pasar un rato con quien más te agrade. ¿No?... Yo lo comprendo perfectamente.

Hubo una larga pausa, en la que Harry bajó su mirada y se embobó observando los bonitos pies de ella. Llevó sus ojos un poco más arriba para admirar sus esbeltos talones, pero lamentablemente la larga falda que Hermione llevaba no le permitía ver más. En ese momento añoró la gris y circunspecta falda del uniforme, con la cual la chica lucía más pierna y Harry se perdía fascinado por horas en ellas.

-¿Sabes qué? –preguntó ella de repente, sacándolo del hermoso recuerdo de sus pantorrillas. –Tienes razón. Yo tengo derecho a estar con quien me agrada, a pesar que éste no parezca darse cuenta de nada.

Harry frunció en entrecejo sin entender de quien hablaba. De pronto, Hermione se dejó caer a su lado, ocupando un pequeño espacio sobre la trampilla y haciendo que ésta crujiera con violencia… pero a ninguno de los dos pareció importarle.

-Y a pesar de que el chico que me gusta no parezca enterarse de nada, y crea que su cabello no me agrada tal cual es, cuando en realidad yo sueño con peinarlo con mis dedos… -continuó Hermione, casi hablando como para ella misma y provocando un escalofrío de asombro en Harry. –Ese chico debería tener confianza en el hecho de que si acepté salir hoy con él, es porque realmente quiero su compañía.

_¡Merlín!. ¿Eso es… luz verde para mí?_

_I dread the thought of our very first kiss  
A target that I'm probably gonna miss  
_

Harry abrió la boca queriendo decir algo al respecto, pero nada congruente acudió a su mente… Se quedó tanto tiempo así, que de pronto sufrió un acceso de tos al quedarse con la garganta seca. La madera podrida de la puerta volvió a crujir, pero ni Harry ni Hermione la pudieron escuchar debido a los ruidos que el chico hacía.

Hermione golpeó levemente a Harry por la espalda, en un intento por aliviarle el acceso de tos. Él se compuso rápidamente, pero asombrado descubrió que su amiga no retiraba la mano de su dorso… y que, en vez de seguirle propinando suaves golpecitos, la chica estaba deslizando su mano de arriba abajo, como si lo estuviera acariciando.

_¡Hermione me está acariciando la espalda!. ¿Qué diablos se supone que debo de hacer ahora?_

Y entonces hizo lo que haría cualquier chico valiente y arrojado en estos casos: cerró los ojos y se quedó inmóvil, esperando que las cosas siguieran su curso. Pero el hacer eso, le dio oportunidad a sus sentidos de concentrarse todos juntos en esa agradable caricia… Suspiró satisfecho y emitió un sonidito parecido a un ronroneo, mientras Hermione aquietó su mano justo bajo su nuca, y después de dudarlo un segundo, la llevó por ella hasta la coronilla de Harry, introduciendo sus dedos solícitos en su abundante cabellera negra.

Esto hizo que el chico abriera los ojos anonadado… Un escalofrío lo recorrió con tanta violencia que encogió un poco el cuerpo para soportarlo. Inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, creyendo que eso que la chica le hacía era demasiado agradable e increíble para estar en realidad pasando.

Después de unos segundos después, varios escalofríos más y una naciente erección incluida; Hermione cesó de hacer eso y retiró su mano con lentitud. Harry suspiró, abrió los ojos y, armándose de valor, viró su cabeza hacia su valiente amiga de toda la vida, que por fin se atrevió a cruzar la línea.

-Eso fue muy agradable, Hermione –le susurró nervioso.

-Qué bueno que te gustó –dijo ella con una sonrisita, envolviendo sus rodillas con sus brazos y mirando con algo que en definitiva era coquetería. -¿Quieres que lo repita?

Harry abrió los ojos como platos ante la pregunta, en realidad no esperaba obtener más de eso nunca… Pero ya que lo mencionaba… Sólo esperaba permanecer sentado el tiempo suficiente para que ella no notara cierta revelación de su cuerpo que hacía un bulto extraño bajo sus pantalones.

-¿Lo dices en serio? –masculló casi sin voz. –La verdad, es que me encantaría.

-Bien. Pero yo quiero un beso a cambio –dijo ella, tan tranquila como si estuviera pidiendo un bolígrafo prestado.

-¿Eh?. ¿Un qué?

_¿Acaso ella dijo "quiero un beso"?. ¡Merlín, eso es más que luz verde! Es… ¡Es un boleto sólo de ida sin esperanza de regreso!_

Sin responder a su tonta pregunta, Hermione sólo acercó más su cara hacia él. Y esperó con una felicidad infinita brillando en sus ojos marrón que ahora fuera Harry el valiente Gryffindor que se atreviera a llevar su relación más allá de lo platónico.

_Un beso… bien. Yo era justo lo que quería de esta cita, así que… ahí voy. A conseguirlo…_

Temblando, Harry levantó su mano derecha y casi apenas perceptiblemente, tocó la barbilla de la chica de sus sueños, mientras entreabría sus labios sedientos de ella y bajaba su cara, acercándose cada vez más y creyendo que eso era demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

Y en verdad lo era.

_Let's go,don't wait, this night's almost over  
Honest, let's make this night last forever  
_

La madera apolillada no pudo más y por fin cedió, quebrándose en mil pedacitos y cayendo al oscuro vacío del sótano de la vieja mansión… Llevándose de paso a Harry y Hermione consigo, quienes se llevaron el susto de su vida justo cuando esperaban gozar del mágico momento de su primer beso compartido.

Cayeron con tanta fuerza contra el suelo de tierra aplanada, que ambos se quedaron mudos y sofocados por largo tiempo. Harry, cuando pudo volver a llenar sus pulmones de aire y abrir los ojos de nuevo, en lo primero que pensó fue en ella, y la buscó con la mirada… pero sin sus anteojos y con la oscuridad del lugar sólo apreciaba sombras difuminadas.

-¡Hermione! –la llamó con el mayor vigor que su dolor le permitió. Al no recibir contestación, casi se muere de la angustia y preocupación -¡Dios!. ¡HERMIONE!

Cómo pudo se colocó en cuatro patas y gateó por el lugar, toqueteando y revolviendo los trozos de madera en una búsqueda frenética por sus anteojos. No los encontró, pero sus manos atraparon de repente las cálidas piernas de la chica, quien azorada y respirando entrecortadamente, estaba sentada a un par de metros de dónde Harry se había desplomado.

Sin poder ver bien, pero sabiendo perfectamente lo que estaba sujetando, Harry levantó su nublada vista hacia Hermione, en un intento de vislumbrar si estaba completa y sana… Y a pesar de su tremenda miopía, pudo ver casi con claridad el gesto de sorpresa que tenía ella en su linda carita sucia de tierra.

Harry seguía sin soltarla de sus pantorrillas, después de todo se sentía tan bien que no deseaba hacerlo… Gateó un poco más, arrastrándose sólo con las rodillas, pues insistía en no soltar el tesoro que con las manos había encontrado en el mugroso lugar.

-¿Estás bien? –le susurró a la chica, un poco más tranquilo al ver que estaba sentada y con los ojos más que abiertos. Ella asintió con un rápido moviendo de cabeza.

Al acercarse más a Hermione, Harry pudo notar que su falda se había roto por la mitad a todo lo largo, desde la bastilla hasta la cintura y justo por un lado… Sus ojos recorrieron la piel descubierta por la destrozada prenda, conociendo sus muslos por vez primera y notando el principio de lo que seguramente sería su prenda íntima.

_Merlín. ¿Y ahora que se supone que yo debo hacer con eso? Yo sólo quería un beso…_

-Me da gusto que estés… -empezó a susurrarle Harry sin quitar sus ojos de las piernas de ella, -que estés… tan bien.

-Yo… -musitó Hermione, mientras levantaba una mano con un pequeño objeto en ella. –Encontré tus anteojos, Harry…

-Oh.

Pero él, sus manos no movió.

Entendiendo el apuro del joven mago, la chica se inclinó un poco hacia delante para alcanzarlo y ella misma le colocó sus gafas, y para infinita sorpresa de Harry, Hermione le dijo:

-Así podrás ver mejor.

Y vaya que tenía razón. Pero en ese punto, Harry ya no se conformó con ver. No pudo negarle a sus manos la ansiedad y la curiosidad de averiguar si el resto de las piernas de Hermione eran igual de calientitas y suavecitas que esas pantorrillas que estaba tocando. Con infinita calma y cadencia, deslizó sus palmas por ellas hasta llegar a las rodillas de la chica, dónde se detuvo por un momento.

La miró a los ojos, esperando una mirada de desaprobación… y su sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando notó los ojos de la chica vidriosos y sus cejas arqueadas, como si algo le doliera… respiraba agitadamente, y Harry se preocupó sinceramente por ella.

-Hermione... ¿Te duele algo?

-No –respondió ella en un suspiro. Pestañeó y de repente, pareció decepcionada. –Estoy bien, sólo un poco aturdida. Y con la falda rota.

-Sí, creéme que ya lo noté –dijo Harry intentando quitar la vista de los muslos brillantes de sudor de la chica. –En un momento saco mi varita y te la arreglo.

-¡Ah! Está bien… gracias. Pero no es necesario… en realidad esta falda no es de mis favoritas, así que… –agregó Hermione hablando con rapidez.

Harry arqueó las cejas sin entender lo que pasaba… y seguía sin quitar las manos de sus pequeñas rodillas. Bajando la vista, se percató que al igual que él, las piernas de ella estaban llenas de polvo y aserrín. Inconcientemente, y olvidando que podía hacer magia, levantó sus manos y comenzó a sacudir sus muslos con tenues y pequeñitos golpecitos. Miró a la chica sonreírle y suspirar agradecida… Harry la quiso más que nunca, pues a pesar de semejante golpe no parecía enojada ni lo culpaba a él de nada.

-Lamento tanto que esta cita haya sido un desastre, Hermione… entiendo si no quieres repetirlo nunca más.

Ella sonrió aún más y le respondió:

-Bueno, en verdad no ha sido lo que tenía en mente, pero te aseguro que no me puedo quejar… y menos justo ahora –señaló con sus ojos las manos de Harry, que sin que él se diera cuenta, habían dejado de limpiar para acariciar con ardor y creciente indolencia.

_Le gusta que la toque… Merlín, entonces…_

Casi dejó de respirar cuando ella se inclinó para quedar más cerca de él… Hermione levantó sus sucias manos para atrapar el rostro de Harry, quien por cierto se sentía arder, y abriendo los ojos completamente azorado, recibió en sus labios el primer beso de la chica que por años había sido su único y verdadero amor.

_Forever and ever, let's make this last forever  
Forever and ever, let's make this last forever _

Simplemente delicioso. Así podría Harry describir aquello que Hermione le hacía sentir. Todo lo que él sabía que sentía por ella desde hace tanto se le agolpaba ahora en el pecho, haciendo que el corazón le saltara de gozo y alegría.

Era su incondicional amistad, el respeto y comunicación que siempre había existido entre ellos… el enorme cariño y preocupación que se habían manifestado el uno al otro desde sus once años; todo eso se sumaba ahora a una irresistible atracción física que se convertía en necesidad…

Necesidad de tocar… de conocer. De constatar. Saborear, probar y degustar.

De amar.

Harry dejó sus muslos para sujetarla por su breve cintura, y haciendo fuerza con sus piernas, se incorporó levantándola a ella consigo. Y ya ambos de pie, terminó de rodearla con sus brazos, pegando su frágil cuerpo al de él y percibiendo el latir de su corazón a través de su pequeño y firme busto, que suavemente se oprimían en sus pectorales. Hermione deslizó sus manos desde las mejillas de él para prenderse de su cuello, y Harry la sintió suspirar a través de sus labios húmedos y ansiosos.

Un golpe de excitación lo hizo presa y lo obligó a intensificar su beso… No se conformó más con sólo sus labios, quiso ir más adentro. De modo casi instintivo, pues nunca había besado así, comenzó a hacer uso de su lengua. Con gran timidez y reserva, toqueteó con ella los dientes de Hermione, quien abrió más su boca al sentir la agradable intromisión que Harry le hacía.

Había aguantado tanto tiempo… Ahora no sabía cómo diablos había resistido a tomarla de ese modo, cuando a principios de año se había dado cuenta que lo que sentía por ella era nada más ni nada menos que amor. Se separó de sus labios y le murmuró, por vez primera:

-Te amo… Hermione.

-Y yo a ti, Harry –contestó ella sonriendo. -¡Merlín! Creí que nunca me lo dirías.

-Oh… ¿En serio? Lo siento… no es mi intención ser tan torpe –se disculpó Harry apenado.

-No, tontito –le dijo ella revolviéndole el cabello con cariño. –Tú no eres torpe. Eres un amor. Y aunque lo fueras, yo te adoro así como seas.

Harry no supo que más decir. Le emocionaba en extremo que la chica a la cual adoraba y por la que sería capaz de cambiarse hasta el nombre y la apariencia, lo amaba y aceptaba tal cual era.

-¡Vamos a celebrar! –se le ocurrió proponer, quería que todos afuera en Hogsmeade se enteraran que la alumna más inteligente, linda y buena de Hogwarts era ahora su novia. -¿No te gustaría un helado?. ¿O un café de ese lugar al que querías ir en…?

Hermione lo calló depositando un breve beso en su boca, y al separarse le dijo con un tono de voz tan provocativo que Harry sólo de escucharla se estremeció:

-Tengo una mejor idea para celebrar esto Harry… ¿Vamos arriba? Creo que éste sótano no es el mejor sitio, pero supongo que en la planta alta habrá más oportunidad.

_¿Oportunidad?. ¡Morgana!. ¿Oportunidad de QUÉ? Oh, creo que me desmayaré…_

El chico empezó a sudar frío al tiempo que ella lo tomaba de la mano y lo jalaba dócilmente hacia las escaleras. Harry se restregó las orejas con un dedo, no podía ser verdad lo que creía que Hermione le había dicho… ¿O sería que él era demasiado mal pensado y había interpretado equivocadamente sus palabras?

_Let's go, don't wait, this night's almost over  
Honest, let's make, this night last forever  
_

La escalera en penumbras los llevó a una sala de estar bastante empolvada y con algunos antiguos muebles cubiertos por sábanas. El lugar estaba oscuro y fresco a pesar del caliente sol de afuera, y Harry dedujo que eso sería a consecuencia de las ventanas bloqueadas y la gran altura del techo de madera. Miró alrededor y localizó con la vista una enorme puerta, que estuvo seguro los llevaría hacia fuera.

-Creo que con un hechizo conseguiré abrirla a pesar de estar tapiada –pensó en voz alta.

Hermione lo miró a él y se dio cuenta de lo que hablaba, pues lo descubrió dirigiendo sus ojos a la puerta.

-¿Ya te quieres ir tan pronto? –preguntó triste.

-¿Tú no? –cuestionó Harry a su vez, asombrado que ella quisiera permanecer más en ese sucio y tambaleante lugar.

Una vez más, el modo de ser único de Hermione lo maravilló… estaba seguro que cualquier otra chica estaría furiosa por haber caído por una trampilla, haberse roto la ropa, ensuciado el cuerpo y estar en un escabroso sitio… Sólo Hermione encontraba el lado divertido de todo, y eso hacía que Harry la adorara como a nadie.

-La verdad, no. Mira que bien estamos, afuera está tan caliente y hay tanta gente… En cambio, aquí… -y dicho esto, le dirigió la mirada más significativa que jamás la había visto hacer.

Harry parpadeó sin poder creer en su buena suerte… ¿Era posible que Hermione le estuviera sugiriendo eso que él pensaba?

No podía negarse a él mismo que el acto de besar a Hermione, desnudarla y hacerla suya era un sueño bastante recurrente en su último año de vida… pero por Merlín que jamás pensó que se pudiera hacer realidad tan pronto. Y menos en su primera cita.

Pero tuvo que empezar a aceptar un poco su buena suerte cuando miró a Hermione tirar de una de las sucias sábanas del sillón más grande, dejando al descubierto un viejo y roído mueble de un deslucido color tinto… Era horrible, pero cierto es que para el propósito requerido estaba más que bien.

Hermione arrojó la cubierta llena de polvo lejos de ahí, y entonces se dejó caer graciosamente en el sillón sin preocuparse por el hecho que la abertura de su falda dejaba uno de sus muslos totalmente al descubierto… Harry tembló y crispó los puños completamente espantado… Tuvo miedo. Terror de no ser lo que Hermione quería o necesitara; temía que su falta de experiencia diera al traste con la hermosa oportunidad de ser uno con la chica que amaba.

Vio a Hermione levantar las cejas sonriente, como si le preguntara que esperaba. Dio unas palmaditas en el sillón justo a su lado, indicándole a Harry que se sentara justo ahí. El chico, sintiendo que entraba a una dimensión extraña y desconocida, caminó hasta ella y contrariamente a Hermione, se dejó caer pesadamente y provocando que todo el piso de madera crujiera y se cimbrara ruidosamente.

No se sentó completamente pegado a ella, sino que guardo sus distancias… quizá dos palmos fueran suficientes, pues tenía verdadero horror que Hermione creyera que él estaba más que ansioso por probar de nuevo sus labios y de investigar algunas partes de su juvenil anatomía. El sudor perlaba su frente a pesar de la frescura del lugar y, antes que repara en ello, vio horrorizado que la chica estiraba sus manos hacia él.

Sin decir palabra, ella tomó los bordes inferiores de su manchada camiseta, y los jaló hacia arriba en un claro intento de sacársela… Como presa de un trance, Harry se dejó hacer… levantó los brazos para facilitarle el labor a Hermione, pero al verse semidesnudo de inmediato se arrepintió…

Tuvo vergüenza de no gustarle… él sabía que era flaco, casi escuálido. No era un modelo de gallardía masculina sinceramente hablando. Pero la ternura de Hermione derrumbó su infundada preocupación… la chica usó su misma camiseta para limpiar su frente y nariz del sudor. Arrojó la prenda húmeda al suelo y entonces, hizo un ademán de quererle quitar sus anteojos. Pero Harry le tomó la muñeca con suavidad para impedírselo.

-Déjamelos… los necesito para ver bien. ¿Recuerdas? –le sonrió un poco avergonzado. Si lo que estaba deseando y que se le antojaba a un sueño estaba realmente a punto de pasar, no quería perdérselo por no poder observar con nitidez.

Hermione pareció entender y le devolvió la sonrisa, y Harry notó que sus ojos marrones se deslizaban una y otra vez por su torso desnudo, regresando a su cara y de nuevo hacia abajo. La muchacha se relamió los labios provocando que Harry se desconcertara… _¿De verdad era él quién la ponía así?. ¿En serio lo deseaba?_

-Además de ver bien… ¿Te gustaría ver más? –le preguntó ella tímidamente.

Harry sólo atinó a jadear incrédulo cuando Hermione se dispuso a despojarse de su propia blusa.

_Forever and ever, let's make this last forever  
Forever and ever, let's make this last forever  
_

El muchacho abrió tanto los ojos que la cara le empezó a doler, y ahí fue dónde agradeció no dejarse quitar los lentes pues así podía ver con claridad aquellas partes del cuerpo de su amiga hasta ahora extrañas y desconocidas, pero que esa tarde se le presentaban por primera vez.

Como si fuera ella su polo sur y él un polo norte, una atracción casi magnética lo arrastró hasta su lado, y de inmediato y olvidando sus dudas y complejos, Harry colocó de nuevo una mano sobre la pierna descubierta de la chica.

Se inclinó sobre ella, admirado del brillo desconocido en sus ojos marrones… _Ella también me desea. ¡Oh, Merlín, gracias…!_

-Oh, Harry –gimió ella cuando el chico se atrevió por fin a acariciar su piel candente y desnuda con inmenso cariño y desespero. –No sabes cómo te he deseado…

-Lo sé –masculló él con voz carrasposa. –Lo sé, porque a mí me pasó lo mismo.

Se recostó sobre ella para devorar su boca con pasión, justo ahí sobre el horrible sillón de la espantosa sala de estar de la horripilante Casa de los Gritos, sin reparar en ello y creyendo que en verdad ese lugar estaba encantado. Pero con magia blanca… Magia de la buena. De la que da felicidad.

_Forever and ever, let's make this last forever  
Forever and ever, let's make this last forever_

-¿Y bien? –preguntó Ron ansioso, con una amplia sonrisa. -¿Qué tal la primera cita?

Harry sonrió y suspiró tan profundo que creyó que de ese día en adelante ocuparía un pulmón extra.

-Un completo desastre.

-¿En verdad? –se lamentó el pelirrojo, mirando extraño a Harry. -¿Y crees que haya una segunda oportunidad?

-Estoy seguro de ello –respondió Harry, mientras se alejaba hacia su cama, completamente feliz y satisfecho. –Y de corazón, anhelo que el desastre y la mala suerte nos sigan acompañando en cada cita que tenga con Hermione… No sabes lo estimulante que puede llegar a ser eso.

**Fin**

* * *

**¡Gracias por leer!**

¡Les mando un gran beso a todos y sean felices que la vida es corta!

Con cariño:

**Julie**


End file.
